Elite Crew
| Entity = leet }} The Elite Crew, sometimes referred to as the 1337 Krew or Leet Krew[http://www.counter-strike.net/dust2/ CS:GO - The Return of Dust II], is a Terrorists faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. The Elite Crew was the first Terrorist faction available in the ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Beta. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike, Condition Zero & Source= Middle-Eastern fundamentalists based on world domination and other evil deeds. |-| Condition Zero Strategy Guide= Origin: Somewhere in the Middle East. Focus: A fundamentalist Terrorist organization whose members believe that their evil plans will allow them to take over the world. Has carried out Terrorist attacks in more than 20 countries, killing more than 2,000 people. Targets have included the United States, the United Kingdom, France, and Israel. Major attacks included the 1989 hijacking of Fly Friendly Airlines Flight 983, whose pilot was executed on national television, and an attack on a Greek luxury cruise ship in which they killed all on board by poisoning the water supply. Strength: Several hundred members, spread throughout the world. Political support from Libya and Syria and, since 1987, training, logistic assistance, and financial aid.Ham, T., & Stratton, S. (2003). Counter Strike: Condition Zero (Prima's Official Strategy Guide), pp. 41. Roseville, CA: Prima Games. ISBN: 0-7615-4297-3 Appearance In Counter Strike, the Elite Crew model originally consisted of a light-skinned man with a flat-top hairstyle wearing sunglasses, a green bomber jacket, fingerless gloves, tan pants, and brown boots. However, by 1.6, the model's skin became olive-colored, and the pants became brown. In Counter Strike: Condition Zero, the Elite Crew model gained a complete overhaul that made it appear more distinctly Middle Eastern. It now has a white fez with a headscarf wrapped around the head, sunglasses, a moustache, an orange shirt with a green combat vest, and tan pants with black boots. In Deleted Scenes, where the terrorists get five different head models, the Elite Crew's headgear was expanded, including turbans, pakols, and bandannas. Counter Strike: Source saw a return to the original style set forth in the original Counter-Strike, but much more detailed. The model now has a goatee, a Bluetooth earpiece, and a more-detailed utility belt. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Elite Crew now wear a larger variety of outfits including beige shirts, brick red shirts, and blue jeans. They also wear a variety of shemagh scarves and sunglasses. These outfits were updated in the revamped version, but maintained the same style. The player models that appear in the Danger Zone map Blacksite use Elite Crew head and hand models with orange jumpsuits. Their default gloves are black leather fingerless gloves. Map/Bot Appearances Xbox= *Demolition Training *Dust *Dust2 |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the bots that use this skin are: - Normal= *Freak *Vandal - Hard= *Blade *Crank *Fanatic - Expert= *Hyena *Snake }} Outside the Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the Elite Crew skin as a Terrorist and the GSG-9 skin as a Counter-Terrorist: - Tough= *Connor *Derek *Erik *Kevin *Rick *Troy *Xander - Hard= *Chet *Ivan *John *Victor *Zim - Very Hard= *Seth - Elite= *Minh *Rock *Wolf }} These bots are unchanged in Source. |-|Deleted Scenes= *Counter Terrorist Training (as wooden targets at the shooting range) *Recoil *Alamo *Pipe Dream *Sandstorm |-|Global Offensive= - Breakout= *Overgrown - Vanguard= *Bazaar - Bloodhound= *Crashsite }} Trivia * The original Elite Crew model from Counter-Strike 1.6 is a reskin of Gordon Freeman's model from Half-Life. *1337 Krew and Leet Krew is a leetspeak version of Elite Crew. **Prior to Condition Zero, the Elite Crew in the faction selection menu was named "1337 Krew". *The original name of this faction was "Durah Cell" according to a user manual found in the game files. They were later renamed to Elite Crew. ** The name Durah Cell is likely a pun on the battery manufacturer Duracell. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and Deleted Scenes, the Elite Crew spoke Arabic. *The Elite Crew are tied with the Akunin and Guerilla Warfare for appearing in the most missions in the Deleted Scenes. *In Global Offensive, two model variants of the original Elite Crew have a Marlboro cigarette pack in their shirt pocket. *In Global Offensive, unused Elite Crew quotes mentioning hostages can be found in the game files. *In Counter-Strike: Source, if a player uses a flashlight and shines the light on an Elite Crew member's face, one can see his eyes behind the sunglasses. *In Source, the model has a Mobile phone resembling a Motorola Razr on its belt. *In Counter-Strike, the Elite Crew is frequently used by professional gamers due to it having a small head and a slim body that make it a hard target. * With the new revamped player models in Global Offensive, the Elite Crew is the only faction with two first person hand models, with the African model variant A having a different, dark-skinned hand model. uk:Елітний підрозділ Category:Factions Category:Terrorist